


Our Own Little World.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bookstore Owner Sam Winchester, Cas works at Homeless Shelter, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Daughter., Dog Owner Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Loving Castiel, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Memory Magic, Romance, Season/Series 07, So Married, Soulmates, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "And, you're, you're married to Castiel?"Dean asks, eyes wide with disbelief.Older Dean just nods."Got hitched couple years back.""Five, to be exact. We adopted Reagan three years ago, when she was two."Castiel chimes in."But... but, I'm not gay? Why'd you marry Cas?"Dean knows it sounds kinda rude, but he's genuinely baffled. To his astonishment, Older Dean just begins laughing."Oh, you poor little closeted man. You like dudes, you know that."Older Dean shrugs, and Dean kind of blushes.~•~Dean gets transported into his future and finds that its so much more than he ever asked for.





	Our Own Little World.

Dean is fucked. He knows damn fucking well he is. One moment he was at Bobby's house with Bobby yelling at him not to touch one of the cursed items, and the other moment, he's in a strange place, that looks vaguely like Bobby's house, but renovated. The wallpapers are different, more bright and playful. The shelves that are usually full of lore books are filled with classic novels and bedtime stories. The room looks cleaner, with a comfy brown couch, and a slender wall T.V set. The kitchen is brighter and Dean can smell the delicious aroma of a very familiar recipe.

_Winchester's delight._

He sniffs the air, and turns to look at the kicthen, where a pot is cooking on the stove. The kitchen seems empty, but judging by the ladle on the counter, it seems someone has been there a few minutes before.

Suddenly, Dean hears the loud thumping of footsteps outside, and looks for a place to hide. There's not many corners to securely lurk in, but there's the side of the bookshelf. Its a tight squeeze, Dean finds out. Damn, should've laid off on the pie.

A giddy laughter echoes through the room, and a little girl runs in, a larger man following her, laughing equally excitedly. For a moment, Dean can't believe his own eyes.

The man is none other than himself. That's right. Its Dean Winchester, with the whole amulet, rings, light brown hair and the bow legs.

He lets out a silent gasp, as the man in front of him tackles the little girl playfully onto the couch, tickling her, until she's laughing maniacally.

"Daddy, no! No- Dadda! Help me!"  
She's giggling loudly, and Dean would be lying if he said it didn't put a smile on his face.

"Oh, no, kiddo- Dadda's not gonna come help, so get ready to face the wrath of the- TICKLE MONSTER!"  
The other Dean, as Dean's referring to him, is laughing evilly, and then scooping the little girl in his arms, spinning the both of them in the air,  making the girl laugh harder. The girl seems to be around four or five, and other Dean appears to be a few years older than our Dean. The other Dean's smiling now, more wider than Dean's ever seen himself smile. Dean can't even believe the sight. If that's Dean, and if the girl's calling him Daddy, it surely must mean the little girl is his _daughter_.  But... where's his wife? And who's Dadda?

_Oh my god. Is this a dream? Is Dean being held by a djinn? What...? What is this?_

The duo finally drops to the couch, with the girl still in other Dean's arms, and they take a moment to just breathe. Until other Dean starts chuckling, nuzzling his nose to the little girl's cheek. The girl plays with his hair for a few seconds, before Dean can hear another set of footsteps outside. Then a voice. An extremely familiar voice. A voice he could never forget.

"Dean? Reagan? What are you doing?"

Its Cas's voice.

Cas. Dean hasn't seen Cas since he stayed back at the institution. Part of him wants to reveal himself, and just press Cas against his chest, hold him close and apologize, but he knows better, so he stays hidden.

He can see Cas enter the room, hands on his hip. He's wearing a normal, grey t-shirt, with a pair of black sweatpants. He looks so... homey? Yeah...

"Daddy's tickling me!"

"We're playing!"

Other Dean, and his daughter, apparently called Reagan, shouts out at the same time.

"You guys... I thought you fell down or something, Rey-"  
Cas shakes his head fondly, and walks over to the Reagan, holding her up in her arms.

"Hon, why don't you go play with the doll Uncle Sam got you? I thought I heard her calling for you. She's hungry too, y'know."  
Cas says, before putting her down.

"Yes!"  
She exclaims, as if there is nothing better than what Cas has said.

Other Dean and other Cas watch as she dashes out the hall. The room goes silent for a minute before other Dean speaks up.

"What's cookin', good-lookin'?"

He smirks goofily, and Cas shakes his head hopelessly.

"You're gonna say that everytime I cook, aren't you?"  
He says dryly, before Dean gets on his feet and walks towards Cas.

_What? Why are you guys so close? What about personal space?_

Other Dean just nods playfully, tugging at Cas's waist. Cas's hands wrap around Dean's neck, and its strange how perfectly his arms fit there. Dean can see a gold band across Cas's ring finger and for a brief moment, wonders if...

"Lunch'll be on in some time. I just hope it turns out good."  
Cas sighs into Dean' shoulder.

"Of course it will, it smells so much like mom's. Besides, even if it doesn't we've got takeout."  
Other Dean jokes, and Cas smiles, pulling back to press his lips tenderly onto other Dean's, their hands tightening around each other.

The whole exchange leaves Dean baffled. There is literally so much to process.

One, apparently, he's in some kind of future fantasy or whatever, so he really needs to go look at a calendar. Two, he's at his own house, allegedly, just a tad bit older, yet dashing as ever. Three, it seems like he has a friggin daughter which is nuts right? Cause Dean is a hunter and hunters don't get happy endings or apple-pie lives, so obviously he's dreaming. Four, he is fucking married to Castiel!? Like, hey, that's his best friend, the only person Dean trusts besides Sam, or maybe more than Sam, and it doesn't matter that there's a tiny bit of problem of Dean being in fucking love with his time Cas.

His brain tells him what he's seeing, can't be true. Maybe in his dreams, but not in reality. Yet, he can't help but smile when the other Dean kisses other Cas lazily. There's no technique at all, but the shy way that Cas is grinning into the kiss is enough to prove why other Dean's so totally gone on other Cas.

As Dean watches, he know he's being a creep, but the whole situation is kinda weird. Then, oh... Other Dean is pushing other Cas back against a wall, and oh damn, Cas looks like a damn passionate kisser, with the way he's clinging to Dean's body. They're rubbing their hips against each other's and shit, shit, shit, Dean can't watch anymore.

He decides to do the dumbest thing possible.

"Excuse me?"  
He steps out of hiding.

Both men jump back, and other Dean screams, other Cas looking at Dean with wide, huge eyes, holding tightly onto Dean's arms.

"What the hell!? Who the hell are you?!"  
Other Dean shouts, stepping closer cautiously.

"Hey- I'm uh, you?"  
Dean holds his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, I can see that. But who are you? I mean? Wait, are you a shifter? Cause I swear I've got silver knives and I will kill you-"

"Dean-"  
Castiel touches other Dean's arm assuringly.

"No! I'm not a shifter! I mean- Look man, I don't know why I'm here or how, just- just tell me what year it is?"  
Dean asks, moving backwards, away from other Dean, who's glaring at him fiercely.

"The year? Its 2020. Why? When are you from?"

"2020? What the- I'm eight years into the future?!"

"You're from 2012?"  
Castiel asks softly.

"Yeah! From the whole- whole leviathan shit time-"  
Dean answers. He's dropping his hands, and Cas moves closer, but other Dean tugs at his arm. Cas just look back and nods his head. Other Dean lets go of his hand, like some kind of silent communication.

"You, uh, you're not lying."  
Castiel states, as if for himself.

"Well, why would I? I just want to go back to my fucking time."

"Hey, no bad words-"  
Castiel glares at him with strict eyes, and Dean mumbles a small apology.

There's a small silence spreading out, until other Castiel speaks up.

"Are you hungry Dean? Or thirsty?"  
He asks and for a moment, Dean is reminded of his own Cas, back at the institution, probably scared or lonely. Dean doesn't even want to think of how bad he screwed up by leaving Cas there.

"A little thirsty."  
He says with a small hiccup.

Cas smiles at him and walks into the kitchen. Other Dean is still eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?"  
Dean asks him.

"What did you do? Did you, I dunno, touch somethin' weird looking? Something cursed or what? Or did an angel zap you?"

"I may have touched something cursed against Bobby's wishes."  
Dean says with a guilty shrug.

"God... you just can't keep your nose to yourself, huh?"  
Other Dean says sternly.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him."  
Castiel walks over to them from the kitchen, two bottles of beer in his hand. He hands one to both Deans, and smiles wide at the younger Dean.

"Thanks Cas."  
Both Deans reply simultaneously, and Cas chuckles, looking back and forth at both Deans.

"You're welcome. Now tell me, Dean, erm, younger Dean, what did you touch?"  
Other Cas asks, urging Dean to sit on the couch. Dean hesitantly sits down, avoiding older Dean's eyes. Other Cas and Dean sit down on the couch infront of him, a bit too close, if you ask Dean.

 _They're married_ , his brain supplies.

"Uhm, it was like a pendant- like a kind of charm- it was like a miniature hourglass, but you know, just plain, filled with purple sand. And I touched it, and it pricked me, and then I was here."  
Dean explained, taking a swig of his beer.

"Well, what were you thinking about, when you touched it?"  
Cas asks, analyzing Dean's face.

"Well, I just wanted to get over with the leviathans. Wanted everything to be normal, I guess."  
Dean answers genuinely.

Older Dean takes a sip if his beer, and nods with understanding.  
"That explains why you're here. There's no world threatening event happening anymore. Atleast nothing related to demons and angels and what not. Even if it was, we've given that up."

Dean raises his eyebrows.

"No more hunting?"

"No. I mean, We've got Baby. Dean does have some of his weapons, of course, but not in clear reach."  
Other Cas smiles at his Dean.

"That's cause we've got another baby in here. Don't want her gettin' her hands on machetes and what not."  
Older Dean scoffs.

"Oh yeah, 'bout that... That's our... I mean your, but like, our _kid_?"  
Dean asks quietly.

Older Dean smiles, slipping an arm around Cas.

"Yeah... Its ours."  
He looks at Cas and gives him a soft peck on the cheek.

"And, you're, you're married to Castiel?"  
Dean asks, eyes wide with disbelief.

Older Dean just nods.  
"Got hitched couple years back."

"Five, to be exact. We adopted Reagan three years ago, when she was two."  
Castiel chimes in.

"But... but, I'm not gay? Why'd you marry Cas?"  
Dean knows it sounds kinda rude, but he's genuinely baffled. To his astonishment, Older Dean just begins laughing.

"Oh, you poor little closeted man. You like dudes, you know that."  
Older Dean shrugs, and Dean kind of blushes. Like sure, he's had thoughts about men. Y'know, dirty thoughts. He's tried out shit too. But he never imagined himself settling down with a man, let alone Castiel, his best friend and the person closest to him...

"Yeah, well, I mean-"  
He lets his words turn to dust in the air and shakes his head, stroking the neck of his bottle.

"So, it all works out in the end? I get my happy ending? What about Sammy?"

Older Dean takes a swig of his beer and Cas speaks up.

"Sam works too. He owns a book store, and he's got a dog, finally."  
Castiel looks at his Dean and they chuckle, as if sharing an inside joke.

"He hunts rarely. Only if he's particularly pumped up, or if a hunter needs help. He's become kind of like a low key Bobby."  
Cas grins.

"S' good..."

"What do y'all do? And Bobby? What about him?"

Other Cas and Dean share a hesitant look and then older Dean turns to our Dean, with a reminiscent look.

"Bobby uh, Bobby's not here anymore."  
Older Dean says softly. Castiel rubs his palm softly, and though its a small motion, Dean notices.

"You mean like...?"  
Dean gulps.  
"How? When?"

Older Dean opens his mouth, but Cas cuts him off.

"You can't tell him Dean. Its gonna mess up the past, and cause a chain of reactions."  
Castiel restricts him, though Dean can sense a sadness in his voice.

"Please- I won't do anything or say anything, just tell me- what happens Cas? To you? To the leviathans? To Bobby? To me?"  
Dean's pleading and he's hurt, he wants to know, god, he wants to know so desperately.

Cas sighs.

"Dean... We can't tell you. But just, just know that things work out, okay? So, just don't lose hope."  
Cas says, and gets off the couch. He walks out the hall, leaving both Deans alone.

"Sorry man, Cas's right. But if you wanna know what I do now, I can tell you."  
Older Dean gives a weak smile.

Dean nods and takes another swig of his beer.

"Well, I renovated Singer's Auto Garage. I own it now. Fixing Cars and all that. Its a good honest business. Cas works at the local homeless shelter. He likes it, helping the folks out there. Reagan... she's in pre-school. Its a nice, peaceful life y'know. Sammy visits sometimes. Weekends mostly."  
Older Dean smiles to himself and sips his beer.

Dean can't believe that's going to be his life in a few years. He just nods, speechless.

They sit in the silence for a few seconds.

"How... How'd you and Cas, y'know, get together?"  
Dean asks.

Older Dean takes a deep breath and glances at a Dean, looking at him in a way that makes Dean feel a little secure.

"We just realized that nothing's promised tomorrow. You know, like, one moment, we have it all but the next we might not. Its chessy, I know, but trust me, its true. And I found out the hard way... I lost Cas, and I realized, that what I was, who I was, he was a part of all that. A part of me..."  
Older Dean gulps and pauses, but goes on after a second.

"-And I couldn't even imagine living  on, moving on, knowing I wouldn't have Cas by my side. But like a second chance, I got him back and I said, that's it. I'm not gonna waste any time any more. And y'know, I always kinda knew Cas loved me back, I just had to make a move... And it was hard, so hard, because hey, I'm Dean friggin Winchester and I've fought literally every monster out there, I've saved the damn world more times than I can remember, but like, why couldn't I get myself to just say something as easy as I love you? And then I did, and I heard it back and it was... Man, it was the best feeling in the world..."

Older Dean stops, and Dean thinks thats it, but he speaks again.

"And we've been together through so much, Cas and I, bad stuff, good stuff. And I just knew, I mean, I looked at this dork and I was like, that's it. If I'm gonna have babies with someone, its him, nobody else... Besides, have you seen that ass? Amazing."  
Older Dean scoffs, and they both break into chuckles.

"If there is anything I regret, its not telling him sooner. Maybe, if I could like time turn or whatever, that's what I'd do. Tell him how much I love him... I know its a lot for you to take in, but don't worry. Its meant to be."  
Older Dean takes a swig of his beer.

Dean just nods his head.

"And Sam?"

"Sam's happy for us. Still teases us bout the past, but I know he's happy for us."  
Older Dean nods.

There's a pleasant silence through out the hall as Dean tries to process everything in his brain. Sure its a lot, and hell, he wants to go back, grab Cas and just tell him how much he loves him, and just then-

"Dean- erm, young Dean I mean, I think I may have found something to help you."  
Cas enters. He's got a book in one hand and a small paper bag in the other.

"Really? What?"  
Dean perked up, keeping his beer down and walking over to Cas.

"Careful- I was able to find the charm you touched. It was in our basement. And this book, it explains what happened."  
Castiel kept both things down on the table, instead, opening the paper bag for both Dean's to glance inside.

"So according to the Book of Charms and Spells, which of course I had to translate from Celtic, the charm is a kind of time portal. So, when you touch it and think about a specific time, it transports you there. However, if you touch the charm again, and think of the place you came from, it will lead you back. So... let's say, you touched the charm at 5.30 on a Wednesday, and now you're in the future, its a Friday, the time on the clock's gonna be the same. And if you touch the charm again, and think of the place you want to go back to, you'll be transported back, but the time's gonna be the same. So that way, there won't be any time gaps or holes, and it'll be as if you never left... But, the charm only works once, so you'll have to remember the exact time you came from or you're gonna be stuck in a completely different timeline until you find the unused charm from that timeline. Clear?"  
Castiel pauses and takes a deep breath, looking at both Dean's expectantly.

"So like, Back to the Future?"

"Like Back to the Future?"

Both Dean's ask simultaneously, and then look at each other incredulously, as Castiel chuckles.

"No. I don't understand that reference, but no, its not like some lame Hollywood movie, this is actually risky."  
Castiel shakes his head.

"Hey!"

"Its not lame!"

Both Dean's complain at once and Castiel sighs.

"Gosh..."

"Alright, forget 'bout that. So, basically, I can stay here as long as I want, then go back to the exact time I came from, and its like I never left, right?"  
Dean asks, looking at Older Dean and Castiel hopefully.

"Yeah. Concisely."  
Castiel shrugs.

"Awesome."  
Dean mutters, studying the charm in the paper bag.

"Okay, boy, you gotta hurry up though, don't want my kid seeing another version of the Parent Trap starring a younger, dumber version of her dad."  
Older Dean quirks, and gets up, moving into the kitchen.

"Still dashing."  
Younger Dean sneers, and Older Dean scoffs.

"Okay, if you guys are done, I'd like to know if younger Dean is staying for lunch, which you are totally open to stay for."  
Castiel smiles.

Dean is... He's confused. Not completely, no, but this is Cas, and he looks and act so sweet and domestic. For once, Dean believes he has a chance at a happy life, and he couldn't be more thankful for Cas being a part of it.

"Uhm, Cas, can I, uh, can I go meet Reagan?"  
Dean asks softly.

Cas just smiles wider.

"Of course you can, hon."

Dean feels overwhelmed with feelings, and Cas pats his arm.

"Here, come with me."

They walk through the corridors silently, until they reach a small room. Its beautiful actually. Peach coloured walls, a twin bed with beautiful purple covers, pictures of Reagan, Cas and Dean, and even a few with Sammy are hung up on one wall. There's a big treasure chest, overflowing with toys, and there's Reagan, in the middle of the floor, playing with baby doll.

She turns around at the sound of her father and smiles at Dean. She looks at him strangely for a second, before smiling at him gorgeously.

"Hieee!"  
She squeals.

"I'm gonna give you guys some time."  
Cas says, before leaving him alone with Reagan.

"Hey... Re-Reagan..."  
His voice quivers and he cautiously steps inside the room.

"Daddy? Can you play with me?"  
She asks, deep brown eyes staring up at him like a doe's.

"'Course."  
He mumbles, and suddenly he's got a baby doll in his hands, and Reagan's pulling him down on the carpeted floor.

"Ok, you're the nuvse- An' Imma Doctorr!"  
Reagan says firmly, and then turns around to grab a toy stethoscope.

"Okie, nuvse, whass wong with the baby?"  
She asks Dean, and she's trying to be all serious but Dean can't help but smile at her baby voice.

"Uhm- I, uh, I think she's got a fever-"  
Dean plays along.

"Awwight, fiwst, we gonna, gonna check the heart beet-"  
She puts the stethoscope to her ears and the end to the doll's chest.

"Bweathe in...Bweathe out... good baby-"  
She smiles.

She takes out a pink plastic thermometer and looks at it for a second.

"This- we gonna put it- in her mouth-"  
She touches the thermometer to the doll's lips and Dean grins.

She takes it away and studies it, then mock gasps.

"Oh! She's vewy sick! Don' wovvy Miss Mandy, me and Daddy's gonna fix youh!"  
Reagan giggles and grabs hold of a fake medicine bottle, touching it to the doll's lips, as if pouring it in.

"You like being a doctor, Rey?"

"Yes!"

"Is that what you're gonna be when you grow up?"

"Yes! An' I'm gonna help people be better wen they're sick."  
She says proudly.

For a second, just a second, Dean doesn't want to leave. There's very unmanly tears brimming in his eyes, cause that's his daughter. And here she is, this child with hopes for a colourful tomorrow bubbling in her eyes, unlike what Dean grew up to be. She's not gonna have to struggle for a good meal, or get an old shirt for her birthday, or have to steal peanut butter from a shop to feed herself. She's gonna be loved and cared for.

"You do that kid. You be a real good doctor and make daddy proud, okay?"  
Dean's eyes are glassy now, and he can't hold himself in anymore.  
"Hey- uhm, I'm gonna go help your other dad, uh, your uhm, dadda, okay?"

"Awwight daddy!"  
She chimes and continues playing with the doll.

Dean takes a deep breath and walks out the room, but can only make it so far before he drops his head back against a wall, just breathing heavily.

He doesn't know why he's so overcome with feelings now. He misses Cas. His Cas. He wants to bring him home and hold him close tell him how much he loves him. And looking at all this... His family. His own. He's got Cas, and he's got a lovely little baby girl, who he knows he'll love more than anything.

And for once, he lets himself pour his feelings out through his eyes.

So it does get better. Yeah, he loses Bobby, but he gets a shot at a normal, white picket fence life, at a family. He gets the one thing he's always wanted. What he thought he'd never get. Its gets better. It might take time, but its gonna be there for him. A chance at a wonderful life at the end of this fight. The light at the end of the tunnel. If nothing, this will be enough to keep him fighting.

A warm hand on his shoulder draws his attention. He opens his eyes to see Cas looking at him lovingly.

"Hey, Dean, what's wrong?"  
Cas is stroking his shoulder, and Dean just latches himself onto Cas, squeezing him as he sobs into Cas's shoulder.

"I miss you Cas... Please don't leave me- I'm so sorry-"  
He mumbles and he knows its not the most sensible thing, but when he feels Cas's warm hand caressing his back, he can't help but feel like its _his_ Cas holding him.

"Hey, shh, its alright Dean, its gonna be alright, yeah? You're gonna go back and you're gonna save the world, and I'm always going to be there, never gonna leave you."  
Cas coaxes.

"Cas?"  
Dean can feel Older Dean's gruff voice echo through the corridor, but he doesn't want to face anyone, not even himself. He feels Cas shake his head and mouth something, but he doesn't care. Older Dean has vanished, and there's only Cas.

When Dean finally pulls away, he wipes his face and mumbles a few lousy apologies.

"Its alright Dean. I love you, you know that. You know deep down, that I'll do anything for you. You just have to ask, and you know I'll give my life for you."

This Cas is kind of taller, so Dean finds himself looking up slightly. He nods obediently, and Cas brushes his fingers through Dean's hair.

"You can leave whenever you want to."  
Cas says softly.

Dean just gazes at him for a moment, before he's made a decision. But then he has, and he's firm about it.

"I want to leave now."  
Dean says soft, but sternly.

"Alright Dean."

Cas blinks, and suddenly, the paper bag's in his hand. He holds his open palm in front of Dean.

Dean takes a deep breath, and opens the bag.

He reaches in, but doesn't take the charm in his hand. He thinks about the time he touched the charm an hour and half ago or something, and closes his eyes.

He finally clutches the charm, and he can feel things moving around him. The last thing he hears is-

"I'm always with you, Dean."

Then Cas's soft, rumbly, voice fades into the wind and everything goes black.

~•~

"Dean! Dean!"

Dean can hear Sam's frantic voice in his head. He opens his eyes gradually and- wait, where is he?

"Dean!"  
Sam sounds a little relieved, and Dean sits up.

_Cas?_

_Reagan?_

"What? Who's Reagan?"

Apparently, Dean's said it out loud, and he can feel Sam's stabling hand around his back.

"My baby girl..."  
He mumbles softly.

"Dean? What are you talking about?"  
Bobby hands him a glass of water, and Dean gulps it down, studying his surroundings.  
Its Bobby's old house, wallpaper peeling off in the corners, cracks in the walls, old shelves.

"Nothing, just a dream-"

"Told ya to stop stickin' yer nose in places it don't belong, boy."  
Bobby grumbles and then he's gone.

"Wasn't just a dream, was it?"  
Sam asks softly, looking down at the purple charm lying next to Dean.

"No..."  
Dean answers softly.

Suddenly, he's hit by a realisation, and he gets up on his feet.  
Before he knows it, he's dashing towards his car.

"Dean! Dean? Where're you going?"  
Sam runs after him.

Dean doesn't reply, just gets into his car and starts the engine, feeling it roar to life.  
Sam dashes into the passenger seat, looking at him with concern.

"Dean! Where are you going?!"  
Sam asks loudly.

Dean just pulls Baby into reverse, and zooms onto the road, eyes determined and voice resolute.

"To get the love of my life back."

~•~

**the end.**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it!  
> also as you can see, i changed my username, not only on ao3, but on tumblr as well. So go follow me on tumblr at psyleedee, I post a lot of destiel one-shots hehe.
> 
> leave a kudos if you liked it.  
> also comments really validate my lonely soul.
> 
> xoxo.


End file.
